God Damn Anarchist!
by VanThenBoss
Summary: Kalo ada suporter bola yang anarkisnya kayak gini gimana, yak? Masalahnya Souji seorang ketua Jakmania cabang Inaba, sedangkan Minato seorang ketua Viking cabang TPI(Tatsumi Port Island). Soebex, Aremania, maupun Bonek juga ada di sini. Mau tau se-anarkis apa mereka di setiap pertandingan? BACA AJA BANG!
1. Chapter 1

SORI UDAH LAMA KAGAK NULIS. INI CERITA BUKAN MAU NGEJELEKIN SUPPORTER BOLA, GUA JUGA DEMEN BOLA.

* * *

Hari Selasa di Yasogami, tumben-tumbenan si Souji yang entah mengapa namanya berubah menjadi Yuk naro kami dan Yukiko kagak masuk. Semua manusia yang idup pada jaman itu pada curiga semua dan pikirannya gak jauh beda dari "perkawinan" dan lain sebagainya. Yosuke dan Chie yang entah mengapa kegirangan hore-horean sendiri kayak pasien RSJ baru daftar.

"Iiiih...gua seneng deh si onoh bedua jadi deket, gua yang jadi temennya girang bet, kalo lu Chi?" Tanya Yosuke antusias.

Chie ikut girang, "Gua juga, bang. Eh masa ya bang hari ini ada pertandingan Persija lawan Persib. Lu mau nonton kagak?"

"Gua mah bagen(dalam bahasa bekasi artinya bodo amat), gua maunya nonton Persipasi."

"Ah, kalo gitu besok kita nonton. Sebagai Soebex sejati kita harus nonton setiap pertandingan Persipasi dan yang pastinya kita harus seanarkis mungkin!" Ucap Chie kayak mau perang.

Di lain hal, Minato, Fuuka, Bebe, maupun rombongan Haji RT.03 nyewa bus buat ke stadium Nonton Persija vs. Persib

"Ayo Viking-viking yang terhormat! Kita harus anarkis! Anarkis! Anarkis! Kalo kurang anarkis, namanya bukan viking!" Minato ngomong pake toa kayak pemandu wisata jakarta-solo. Viking-viking di bus itu bersemangat semua, tidak lupa mereka bawa amunisi buat perang sama Jakmania.

-Stadium, 08.00-

Souji ngatur strategi buat perang sama Viking. Sebagai jakmania sejati, ia memakai baju oren dan trompet dengan tulisan "Jakmania 4-3V3R(bukan merk ban ataupun yang kedengerannya kayak automotif-automotif gitu) " dansiap beraksi bila pertandingan di mulai.

"Daisuke, kalo laser ijo lu kurang anarkis, pinjem aja laser konser di pak Kismantoro! biayanya murah kok, 100.000 per sih kalo lo mau, masalahnya viking beneran "viking", anarkisnya takut melebihi kita, makanya kalo lo mau, lo tempel tuh laser ijo yang gede-gede di jarilo biar kayak x-man. Lo kan demen x-man, nah cosplay lah dikit." Kata Souji menghasut Daisuke yang bawa spanduk jakmania segede spanduk calon gubernur.

"Ah, kalo gitu kita bisa menang nih?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Tenang aja, Om Adachi udah nyiapin strategi B, C, D. Mercon, laser ijo, laser merah, semuanya ada." jawab Souji sok-sok berkarisma.

Pertandingan dimulai. Persija kena selengkat. Jakmania memanas dan melemparkan mercon bertubi-tubi. Souji dan Daisuke nyentorin laser ijo ke lapangan. Merasa di serang, Minato, ketua viking TPI(Tatsumi Port Island) ngelemparin kain dikasih tiner disentor api. Lapangan udah jadi lautan api. Kemudian, atas suruhan Adachi, Jak ngelemparin mesiu 2 karung dan korek api biar kebakar. Merasa kurang anarkis, Yukiko, sebagai ketua viking bagian Inaba menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghujani lapangan dengan bensin, dan 20 korek api menyala. Lapangan sukses menjadi samudra api.

Kemudian, di ronde ke-2, Persib kena dorongan. Dan itu membuat viking menjadi makin memanas tingkat jahannam.

"Ayooo! Viking-viking TPI yang mau bales dendam! Sentorin tuh lampu jalan tol! biar rasa buta, buta aja deh!" teriak Fuuka sadis.

Viking-viking TPI langsung bergerilya, "HUOOOO!" dengan anarkis, viking TPI menggotong lampu jalan tol yang entah mereka dapat darimana dan aki GF Astro untuk nyalain 10 lampu jalan tol yang mereka bawa.

"1! 2! 3! NYALAIIIN! HUOOOOO!" viking-viking TPI, Inaba, serta viking-viking lainnya mengaum edan.

Di tempat Jakmania, Nanako, ketua 2 Jakmania Inaba menyuruh Adachi(yang ternyata anak buahnya) untuk nyentorin laser konser. Karena keterbatasan uang dan laser yang tersisa tinggal 2, Adachi memborong 5000 buah laser merah yang dijual di abang-abang tukang jual maenan(yang sinarnya bisa berbentuk, gak cuma bulet)._  
_

"Ayo Jakmania semuanya! Hidupkan laser konser sekarang juga!" teriak Daisuke kayak _commander _perang _3 kingdoms._

_"_HUOOOO! MATI KALIAAAAN!" Akhirnya Jakmania serta Viking main sentor-sentoran laser dan lampu jalan tol.

Di 15 menit terakhir, Viking dan Jakmania saling lempar-lemparan bom molotov untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling anarkis. Akibat _supporter _Persija dan Persib yang edan kayak gitu, pertandingan di hentikan dan pertandingan unjuk keanarkisan Viking serta Jakmania berakhir dengan seri. Jakmania serta Viking pulang dengan membawa tangan kosong karena mereka seri.

-Amagi Inn-

"Yuki-chan, gimana pertandingannya?" tanya emaknya Yukiko.

Yukiko yang tadi sadis-anarkis udah berubah jadi _beauty _lagi. "Ah, gak ada yang menang, Ma! Jakmania sama kuatnya sama viking."

"Besok ada Persipasi vs. Arema, kalo kamu mau nonton mama bolehin, kok."

"Gak ah Ma, makasih. Soalnya aku viking sejati, gak bisa di ganggu gugat."

"Oh, ok kalo begitu. Tadi si setan-kun dateng, dia nitip surat ini, katanya buat kamu." ucap si emak sambil ngasih surat warnanya pingkih-pingkih imut gimanaa gitu. Ya ngeliat amplopnya yang nge-pink gitu mah Yukiko deg-degan.

_"Aduh! Jangan bilang surat lamaran! Ah tolongin guee..." _Yukiko kegeeran sendiri. di bukalah surat itu. Dan dia melotot-melotot sendiri ngebacanya.

_Dear Yukiko, _

_Minggu depan Persija bakal lawan Persib lagi. Kalo lo beneran ketua viking Inaba, gua gak bakal nembak lo!_

_Tapi kalo lo bukan ketua viking Inaba, gue tetep cinta sama lo!_

_Lo tau nggak? Pertandingan hari ini ngeselin banget! Gue ampe keluar duit banyak gara-gara nyewa si laser konser, tau nggak?_

_Ngomong-ngomong...aku gak neken kamu buat keluar dari viking. Di sekolah kita tetep 2 loving birds, kan?_

_Tapi kalo udah di lapangan, AWAS AJA LO! MATI LU DI TANGAN GUA!_

_JANGAN HARAP "MAHKOTA" LO BISA IDUP SAMPE LO PUNYA SUAMI!_

_JANGAN HARAP SOUJI SETA ATAU YU NARUKAMI BISA CINTA AMA LO LAGI!_

_GUA DOAIN LO ANAKLO KEKUTUK SEMUAA!_

_AWAS LO KALO LO BENERAN KETUA VIKING INABA, GUA PER**** LOOOOOO!_

_Tapi kalo di luar lapangan, aku tetep cinta kamu, kok. Aku bakal care sama kamu sampe kiamat._

_Aku cinta kamu, sayang(di luar lapangan)_

_-Souji S.-_

"Aaaah! Apa-apaan tuh cowok? di luar lapangan doang dia cinta gue? DASAR COWOK SOK ANARKIIIIIIIS! GUA BALES LO MINGGU DEPAN! GUA PESEN 1000 SANGGAR JAIPONGAN DI TENGAH LAPANGAN! LIATIN AJA MINGGU DEPAAAN!"

* * *

Yak, terima kasih banyak. Silakan kesan-pesannya di butuhkan.

Salam cinta, Van D.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 COY! MAKIN ANARKIS NIH! VAN MAKIN CINTA BOLA!

* * *

Hari Rabu, Yosuke dan Chie ngabur sekolah buat nonton pertandingan Persipasi vs. Arema. Karena mereka Soebex atau suporter sejati Persipasi, mereka sudah membawa _banner _"Bekasi kota patriot, Soebex suporternya".

"Yos, lu beneran bisa bawa motor ke stadium?" tanya Chie khawatir.

"Tenang aja, neng! Gua mah masternya motor! Banyak orang belajar motor ama gua!"

"Ok dah bang, gua percaya ama lu! Tapi awas aja kalo ada sedikit kecelakaan, gua jeleh(dalam bahasa bekasi bagian bojong artinya marah)!" dan Chie dan Yosuke ngabur ke Stadium.

Di lain tempat, di Gekkoukan High, Junpei beserta Shinjiro udah bawa-bawa cerurit sama parang buat perang di stadium.

"Gua denger kalo ketua Soebex inaba gokil banget, bang! Makanya parang sama cerurit ini buat nunjukin bahwa kita ini _invincible! _Mercon beserta laser udah di tanganin sama Kou, ketua Aremania di Inaba. Abang harus tau, Kou itu rambutnya kayak minato loh warnanya, berarti cet rambut warna kayak gitu udah pasaran!" kata Junpei sok tau.

"Ahahaha...kamu mah sok tau banget! Padahal aku udah mesen mesiu seharga 1,6 milyar loh buat ntar pertandingan" mendengar perkataan Shinji yang santai tapi sadis, Junpei ketawa-tawa,

"Ah si Abang! Itu juga kita perlu, bang! Abang harus tau ya bang, si Soebex itu gak mungkin bisa ngebeli mesiu 1,6 milyar!"

"Jangan nge-sok gitu, ntar kalo mereka ngebeli TNT seharga 2 milyar gimane? Mati dah Aremania!" Shinji betawinya keluar.

Di parkiran stadium, Kanji dan Naoto lagi markirin truk gandeng yang isinya Soebex tambahan sebanyak 2.300 jiwa.

"Kiri! Kiri! Kiri! Kiri jauh Nao! Bales Kanan! Sip!" Kanji sebagai jongosnya Chie, ketua 2 Soebex cabang Inaba, jadi pak ogah sementara. Naoto yang nyupir turun dari truk dan ngebuka belakang truk kayak polisi mau nurunin tawanan. Soebex-soebex itu berhamburan kayak laron seperti di surat Al-Qariah. *astagfirullah*

"Kanji, kamu udah sms ketua soebex yang di TPI, belon?" tanya Naoto nada betawi.

"Udah. Katanya dia mau nanem TNT di korsi Aremania." jawab Kanji nadanya biasa, padahal isi kalimatnya betul-betul sadis kayak teroris bawa keris sambil berbaris.*alay abis*

"Oh, semenjak dia tangannya bisa berapi, kan? yo wis, apik lah strategi kita!" Kata Naoto yang sejak kapan dia jadi ngomong boso jowo.

"Oh ya Naoto! Barusan mamaku nitip ini, katanya tolong di siramin di lapangan kalo Aremania anarkis, di jamin kita dapet juara 1 suporter ter-anarkis!" ucap Kanji sambil ngasih 2 ember gede berisi sesuatu berbentuk gelondong berwarna coklat.

Naoto tersenyum seperti mengenali benda tersebut, "Ini dari mamamu?" tanyanya.

Kanji ngangguk, "Iya. Katanya, sebelum make, panasin dulu sampe meleleh, jangan lupa, siramnya harus cepet-cepet dan jangan sampe kena kulit."

"Hmm...menarik. Menggunakan malem(bahan untuk bikin batik itu loh...yang pake canting. atau lebih tepatnya lilin batik) sebagai _ultimate weapon _untuk pertandingan hari ini. Oh ya, sms-in Yosuke-senpai suruh minjem kompor seafood 99 dulu sebelum kesini. kan lumayan, kompornya apinya gede."

"Roger!"

Pertandingan dimulai. Arema mencetak 1 gol. Karena gak terima, soebex nyalain mercon(tanpa di lempar) buat nunjukin "Nih gue marah!". Merasa dihina, 1.400 Aremania nyalain laser ijo buat nunjukin, "Beraninya lo hina gue!".

Shinjiro, sebagai ketua 1 Aremania cabang TPI mengeluarkan ultimatum agar Soebex diam. Tetapi itu malah dikira hinaan sama Soebex. Kemudian Aigis, ketua Soebex cabang TPI memerintah agar 250 buah mercon dibakar dan dilemparin ke lapangan sebagai ngajak berantem. Merasa ditantang, Rise sebagai ketua 2 Aremania cabang Inaba melemparkan gas air mata ke lapangan sebagai tanda setuju dan Soebex menjadi lumpuh.

"Chie, pasang 20 amonia di lapangan, lalu kita liat apa kehebatan mereka?" suruh Yosuke, ketua 1 Soebex Inaba sambil bergaya mafia.

Dengan napsu Chie ngelemparin 20 botol ukuran 600ml amonia ke tengah lapangan. Tidak lupa, ia sudah memasang masker gas untuk soebex-soebex di sini. Karena kebauan, Aremania juga lumpuh. Soebex dan Aremania sama-sama lumpuh. Merasa ingin maju, Kou melempari 2.300 buah mercon dan 150gr bubuk mesiu.

"Kita gak boleh kalah sama mereka yang cuma bisa main mercon sama amonia! Kita bisa ngelemparin mereka dengan mesiu!" Kou semangat 45.

Di lain hal, Naoto dan Kanji sedang menunggu lilin malem meleleh. "Bentar lagi meleleh, Nji! Kita bisa nyiramin malem ke lapangan, mereka gak mungkin kepikiran nyiram lilin malem, kan?" kata Naoto sadis.

Babak ke-2 Persipasi dan Arema berantem di tengah lapangan membuat Soebex dan Aremania makin manas.

"Ayo Aremania! Bangkitlah bagai film bangkit dari kubur! Lemparin semua benda anarkis yang kalian punyaa!" Junpei berkoar. Parang yang tadi dibawa, dia lemparin ke lapangan. Kalo begini, Aremania terlalu anarkis.

Melihat parang, beling, dan benda super anarkis lainnya yang dilempar-lemparin, Naoto terkejut. Ia langsung memerintah agar lilin malem segera di siramkan.

"Siram semua lilin malem yang ada! Pasang laser ijo 5000 biji! Telepon Bang Kadir buat nyolong anak alay 6.000 pake truk gandeng, suruh bawa turun ke lapangan!"

"Roger!"

Di lain tempat, Yosuke, Chie, serta Aigis sedang mencoba menelepon sanggar tari merak sebanyak 50 sanggar.

"Halo ibu saya Chie, Ketua Soebex, saya mau nyewa tari merak bu. Tolong ke Stadium, dan manggungnya di tengah lapangan ya bu, makasih."

"Halo pak, Maaf ganggu, saya Aigis, saya mau mengadakan gebyar Soebex pak, mohon semua anggota sanggar bapak hadir di Stadium sekarang ya pak, terima kasih."

"Assalamualaikum Pak, saya Yosuke, ini pak, hari ini ada pesta tradisional Soebex di Stadium. Saya mohon bapak dan murid-murid bapak bisa tampil di tengah lapangan karena hari ini betul-betul hari yang istimewa. Bapak mau menang? Sanggar Anda mau jaya? Atau mendapat hadiah menarik? Ikuti Pesta Tradisional Sobex, hanya di Stadium."

Beberapa menit kemudian, truk gandeng berisi 6.000 anak alay serta 50 sanggar tari turun ke lapangan. Mereka membawa _banner _"Bekasi kota patriot, Soebex suporternya!"

Melihat itu, Aremania makin naik pitam. Istilahnya amarahnya udah kecabut dari tubuhnya sehingga kayak setan.

"Woooy! Kirimin topeng monyet 300 biji dan reog ponorogo sebanyak mungkin! Kita bales tuh si Soebex yang seenaknya nyewa begituaan!" teriak Shinji kayak iblis.

"HUOOOOOOO!" Aremania lainnya ikut bergerilya.

Beberapa menit kemudian 35 reog ponorogo dan 298 biji topeng monyet dateng ke lapangan. Dan akibat ulah Soebex dan Aremania yang berani ngirimin gituan ke lapangan, pertandingan dihentikan dengan skor akhir 1-1._  
_

-Junes-

Yosuke merasa kesal karena kehebohan yang tadi ia lakukan membuahkan hasil tangan kosong.

"Kita tidak menang maupun kalah. Kita seri." ucap Yosuke sedih.

Chie mengelus punggung Yosuke(cieee...) "Udah bang, jangan sedih bang! jangan Jeleh! Kita tetep Soebex, tukang nyobek-nyobek! Ayolaah...lain waktu kita pasang bom, deh..."

"Katanya hari ini Aigis pasang bom! Gimana sih?"

"Bomnya salah waktu bang. pas pertandingan dihentiin baru meledak."

"Ah siaul! Coba bomnya bener waktu(?) kita pasti bisa _beat Aremania into a pulp!_ Udah ah! Pokoknya lain waktu, liatin aja! SOEBEX ITU TUKANG NYOBEK-NYOBEEEK!"

* * *

Yak, mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. Saya bikin semua pertandingan seri karena saya tidak memihak kepada club manapun. Yah, namanya juga pecinta bola, bola manapun gua tonton.

Sayang cinta, Van D.


End file.
